Waiting
by Sjani2007
Summary: Pocahontas goes with John Smith to London, but what will happen, when he goes into a coma, and Pocahontas is left alone in London?


This is my first fic ever published. Also I'm not from an English speaking country and have only seen Pocahontas in my own language, so please bear with my spelling and my language.

Summary: Pocahontas goes with John Smith to London, but what will happen, when he goes into coma, and Pocahontas is left alone in London.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, unfortunately...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come with me?" John asked, mimicking her own thoughts. She had thought about it since Thomas said, they had to go back to London, but now she suddenly was unprepared for the question.

She looked at her father for an answer but got none. "You must choose your own path" he said with a smile, making her even more confused. Could she really do this? Leave her people, her father, her land. One look at John told her what she needed to know. Yes, she would leave it all, for his sake.

A small smile played across her lips, and she smiled and nodded a yes to her beloved. "I will go with you", she said. John smiled back, then coughed a few times, groaning in pain. The faster they got him aboard the ship, the better.

"We are ready", Thomas said as he came up behind Pocahontas. She turned around and hugged her father fiercely. She was going to miss him so much, but promised him to come back home as soon as possible. She then turned to Nakoma, who stood beside her father.

"Oh Pocahontas", she sobbed while embracing her friend. "I hope you'll be very happy in London...and I want to apologize again...If it wasn't for me, John Smith would never have been shot. I started all this, when I sent Kocoum out to help you".

Pocahontas smiled a sad smile. She hadn't shed any tears for Kocoum, which made her feel very guilty. He was a big part of life and a great warrior. He would be missed by the whole village, and yet she couldn't think about anything but John. 'Someday I'll grieve him' she thought, while looking at Nakoma.

"It was never your fault", she said, taking her friend's hands. "Always believe that". The two girls hugged once more, while shedding silent tears. "Take care, and never forget this land" Nakoma said, as Pocahontas turned to leave. The Indian princess nodded. 

She stepped in the little boat, where John already was and took his hand. He was very pale and moaned in pain. She kissed his hand lightly. "Don't worry, my love. You'll soon be home", she whispered, hoping he would get the medical treatment he needed, when they arrived in England.

When they reached the great ship, her eyes widened. She had never seen anything like this. There were almost a hundred men working the great sails and the anchor, while shouting orders to each other. John was taken below deck to lie on a cot, and she followed him, once again taking his hand, and for the first time thinking he might not survive the trip home.

Tears formed in her eyes, while she rubbed her head against his hand. She should have thought about this before, but her mind simply had denied the thought of loosing him. No, she couldn't allow herself to think like that. Of course he would survive, and they would be happy together, living in the streets of London. With a heavy sigh she looked at him. He had fallen asleep once more, probably because of the great blood loss, and Pocahontas scooted closer to him, lying down beside him. She should probably try to get some sleep too. She hadn't had any since he was shot, and that was almost two days ago. She wished he could have been aboard the ship earlier, but it had taken a couple of days to get the ship ready to go. She almost couldn't keep her eyes open and soon she was sound asleep.

When she awoke, it was dark in the cabin, and almost no sound could be heard. The ship rocked gently from side to side making her a bit queasy. She sat up looking around the cabin, which were nicely decorated. There was pretty furniture and a big map was placed on the far end wall. This was probably the governor's cabin, she thought while taking a stand. She looked at John noticing the silent rise and fall of his chest, indicating that he still was alive. She sighed gratefully and kissed him lightly on the forehead, while brushing a stray piece of hair out of his face.

"You'll be alright, my love" she whispered and left the cabin. The moonlight washed over her face as she came up on deck. Most of the men had gone to bed, but some still worked on deck, including Thomas. Pocahontas came up beside him and he looked at her questionably. "How is he?" he asked silently and she put her arms around herself, freezing a bit. "He's still asleep", she answered sadly while looking at the moon.

Thomas nodded and went silent. She then looked at him, and decided to ask him the question, which she feared in her mind. "Will he survive this journey?" Thomas turned to look at her while placing a hand on her shoulder. "If anyone can survive, it's him. He's tough...But if the wound gets infected, there's no telling what will happen". She nodded, while tears were forming in her eyes. 'Spirits be with him', she thought and decided to join John once more.

When she entered the dark cabin, she almost couldn't see anything, the bright full moon gone, shaded by the port-holes. "Pocahontas is that you?" his voice sounded weak as she heard him try to sit up. She hurried through the darkness to his side and sat down beside him. "Don't" she said and pushed him lightly down on the cot. "How are you?" she asked lightly and took his hand.

"Never been better", he answered then groaned. . She smiled at him. 'Always so brave' she thought and kissed his hand. "We'll be in London soon, and you'll get the best medical treatment available". He nodded. "And you and I will be together forever". "Of course we will", she answered. They both went silent. "I'm really glad that you decided to come", he said after a few minutes. She could see him smile, even though the room was dark and stroked his hand. "I will always be with you", she told him gently, checking the wound for an infection.

It looked fine, but it was obviously that he had lost a lot of blood. She prayed silently and thanked the spirits that they had been kind to him so far. "Now, you should sleep some more", she said and started to get up, when he reached for her. "Will you be here when I wake up?" His voice sounded weak and childlike, with a hint of desperation. She nodded silently. "Always my love", she answered and kissed his forehead, before leaving the cabin.

When she got back up on deck, she noticed a little group of men, obviously playing some sort of game. "Checkmate", one said and she wondered what it meant, while moving closer to the group. The only one she recognized was Thomas, who smiled at the others and said that the game had ended, and then started a conversation with the man next to him.

"It's so sad about Captain Smith. Hopefully he'll make it alive all the way to London", he said silently and looked at the other five men. "I really doubt that the lad is gonna make it" one answered with a thick Scottish accent, which Pocahontas almost couldn't understand She hastily wiped tears from her eyes. 'Didn't they have any faith? Would they just let him die, doing nothing".

Thomas shook his head. "He's strong, so he'll probably..." "He'll make it as long as he has his little girlfriend by his side. She saved him from dying and can do it again", one of the other men interrupted him. Pocahontas smiled slightly. So they did believe in her.

In the last week she had learned a lot. John Smith had helped her see that not all white men are evil, and had proved it by saving her father and taking a bullet that wasn't meant for him. The red haired Thomas also seemed to be friendly. She had a hard time forgiving him, for what he did to Kocoum, but she had to put it behind her, because she needed all the friends she could get, if she was to survive the new world.

Three month went and land was still nowhere in sight. Pocahontas was almost going mad, being captured on the big ship, missing her father, Nakoma and her wonderful land, full of trees, rivers and mountains. The only thing that kept her going was John, who had gotten a little better during their long journey. He had been awake several times during the days and Pocahontas had been by his side most of the time. The crew often checked in on him, especially Thomas, who seemed very concerned. Smith had saved his life by telling him to leave after Kocoum's death, so the young boy was forever grateful and owed Smith more than his life.

Ben and Lon, two men from the crew, which Pocahontas had gotten to know better tried to teach her the game of chess one day, when Thomas suddenly stormed out. "There's something wrong with Smith!" he yelled, startling all the others on board.

Pocahontas immediately got up and ran towards the cabin. When she came inside John was convulsing wildly on the cot, groaning in agony. "My love, what's wrong?" she asked desperately trying to calm him down. He didn't answer, only started to convulse more, she felt his forehead, which was damp with sweat. 'Fever', she thought then turned to the others, who had followed her to the cabin. "We need water" she said loudly, making Thomas jump. He disappeared quickly, getting her what she needed.

He came back a few minutes after with some cold water and a cloth. Pocahontas wrung out the cloth, and then placed it gently on John's forehead. He gasped at the coldness, and then turned his head to look at her. "Help me", he whispered. Her heart almost broke at this very second.

Ben turned John over on his good side, so he could look at the wound. "It's infected", he said immediately, and Pocahontas sighed. It was as she had feared. She looked at the crew. "Does anyone know some medical treatment?" she asked desperately. No one answered; they just looked at each other. "We didn't bring a doctor", Thomas said sadly, and took off his hat. "We should be in London in a week or two, depending on the wind"; Lon said and laid a hand gently on her shoulder.

'Two weeks' she thought. 'He's never going to make it!' All she could do was to ease his pain with Grandmother Willow's bark because she didn't know anything about treating a patient. Kekata always took care of the injured warriors in their village, but she was never allowed to watch. 'Only the spirits can save him' Pocahontas thought while shedding tears for the man she loved.

"Land Ahoy!" A week and a half later land could finally be seen in the distant, and Pocahontas looked, amazed of what she saw. Tall buildings showed on land and hundreds of people worked in the streets. When she got off board, she took in her surroundings. Children laughed and played, while women looked after them. Men sold fruit, fish and clothes in the streets, while others sat comfortably on chairs drinking, while women served them.

Everything was amazingly large, and there were carriages with horses roaming the streets. She had never seen anything like this... When John had told her about London she had started wondering what it was like, and it was all she had imagined and more.

She wanted to explore it further, but it had to wait. John was more important now. His condition was worse now, and he had slept almost for one week, while convulsing heavily. But he was alive and that was all that mattered. Lon and Ben carried him from the ship on a stretcher and Pocahontas followed them down the gangway. A carriage waited for all of them and she took place next to her beloved on the soft seats. "There my love, you'll soon be all right", she said with a gentle smile, while the coachman started the carriage.

The trip was short and they soon stopped in front of a house. "This is where John lives", Thomas said while leaving the carriage. Pocahontas looked interestingly at the house. 'So this is where he lives', she thought, happy that they had reached their destination. "I'll get a doctor right away"; Ben said and disappeared from their sight.

Thomas and Lon helped John inside the house and Pocahontas took in the surroundings of the small house. There was a big table with different maps on it, a chair, and a small bed. That was pretty much it. But she loved it, being used to less.

Half and hour went by, and there was still no sign of the doctor. John sweated heavily again, and Pocahontas was worried. "They should have been back by now"; she said and looked at Thomas, who mimicked her worry. At that second the door flung open and Ben entered with an old man, who brought a large bag. He looked unpleasantly at her, then turned to John. "Leave", was all he said, and they all did as he asked. She didn't like this person at all. He had looked at her, as if she was an insect. But if this person could save John, she didn't care.

An hour went and the doctor hadn't emerged from the room. Thomas looked as bad as she felt, while Ben and Lon seemed more firm. Finally the door opened and the doctor stepped outside the door and closed it again. "The wound is badly infected and he has lost a great amount of blood, but with care he'll survive. He is now stabilized, but he needs to be checked in on every hour". Pocahontas stepped forward immediately, not fearing the look the doctor gave her. "I'll take care of him", she said firmly. The doctor nodded. "I'll come to check on him every day to give him some tranquillizer"; he said then disappeared out the door.

She sighed gratefully. "He'll live"; she whispered and looked at Thomas who smiled at her. "He wouldn't be alive, if you hadn't been there"; he said and bowed, before leaving the house. Ben and Lon followed him, while saying they would check in on John the next day. Finally alone she hurried to John's side. "You'll soon be better"; she smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

But two weeks went and he didn't get any better. He had only been awake two times since the doctor's first visit, and Pocahontas grew more worried each day. When the doctor visited again, he silently shook his head. Thomas was there with her and looked panic-stricken at the doctor. "He'll...he'll never wake up again" he said sadly. Pocahontas gasped as tear filled her eyes. "Will he die?" she asked hurriedly. The doctor shook his head. "He'll live, but he's lost too much blood to ever regain consciousness...I'm sorry, but there is nothing you can do", the doctor said, leaving the two young people alone.

Thomas cried silently while looking at Pocahontas. She had been so brave, sacrificing her own life to save the man she loved. And now it was all in vain. The young Indian princess looked so vulnerable to him; she cried silent tears, while sitting beside Smith. What was she supposed to do now, all alone in this new world? "Come with me, you can't stay here", Thomas said wanting her to get some air. "I can't leave him" she cried softly holding on to John's hand. "You haven't been outside for two weeks, you have to get some air, and there's nothing you can do for him now", Thomas said. "There's got to be something we can do", she said desperately while standing.

"We'll figure something out, but for now you have to leave him". The young girl followed him silently but stopped when she got outside. London seemed so big, and she almost didn't know anyone here. What if she hadn't followed John here, then she would be in the safety of her own land with her people. Here she was alone with no one to protect her, and she couldn't do anything for John, she had lost him, just as she feared. And now she had to say her final goodbye.

She wiped her tears with the back of her hand looking at Thomas. "Where do I go from here?" she asked frightened. The red haired shook his head. "I don't know, but you can't stay here. We will look after John, but you have to move on...I know how hard it sounds, but you'll destroy yourself if you stay here with him. You are so young; you have to move on, even if it seems like the hardest thing in the world".

"Ill try to get a ship, so I can go home", she said hopefully, but Thomas shook his head. "There aren't any ships going to Jamestown at the moment, but if you wait a few months then maybe..." 'Months? It's not fair!' she thought angrily, but knew there was nothing she could do about it. "I need a place to stay until then", she said and looked at him. "I'll try asking at home, if there is room for you", he said, but Pocahontas knew he lived with his parents and sister, and that they were poor people. However she didn't say anything, for what would happen if she couldn't stay there? There weren't any other place she could go, unless she wanted to live in the gutter.

Thomas put his arm around her and followed her through the busy streets of London. What a wonderful city it could be...if she wasn't as sad as she was. They went down to the dock to look at the great ships, when suddenly chaos ensued.

A loose horse sprinted through the streets, knocking over carts with fruit and vegetables. Pocahontas turned to see it come straight towards her and panicked, before being hauled away and knocked to the ground by someone. She had her eyes closed and her heart raced. 'I'm alive', she thought gratefully then came to a stand. A young man stood up at the same time and held out his hand to her.

"Are you okay, miss?" he asked and she took his hand, while nodding. She was still shocked and was now shaking. "I'm fine", she stuttered and let go of the strangers hand. He then seemed to notice her strange attire and looked questioningly at her. "You don't seem to be from here", he said with a smile and she couldn't help but smile back. Thomas stepped protectively between them. "This is Princess Pocahontas, she is from Jamestown" he said while studying the new man. "A princess?" he asked. "Then she should be presented at court" he said with a smile.

Pocahontas looked at him closely. Was he serious? "Where do you live, miss?" he suddenly asked and she cast her eyes downward. She couldn't tell him that she didn't have anywhere to go, but he surprised her by reaching out a hand. "It would be an honour if you came to live with me", he said looking at Thomas. "If the young man here will allow it". Thomas looked questioningly at her and she nodded at him, and then looked at the man before her." It would be an honour", she said and put a hand on Thomas's shoulder. "It's better this way" she told him then turned to look at her rescuer. It didn't seem to bother him that she was a "savage", which once more proved that not all white people are evil.

"I'm sorry I forgot my manners in all the confusion. I'm John Rolfe" he said reaching out a hand. She took it hesitantly. She noticed now the difference of appearance between him and Thomas, and realized that he was an aristocrat. This, she had learned when she first came to London. Some were rich and some were poor. However she hadn't met any of the rich people, knowing that all of the crew on the ship had been workers.

"I have a carriage over here" Rolfe said, bringing her mind back to the present situation. She looked at Thomas. "I'll see you tomorrow...You know where". She didn't feel comfortable talking about John in the presence of her new friend, not knowing him all that well. Thomas nodded, then left her side. She followed Rolfe to the carriage looking inside it. The space was small, but the seats were beautifully covered with velvet. She let a hand glide over the fabric, enjoying the texture. This was very different from the carriage they had driven in, when they had arrived in London. She had never seen anything so beautiful. "I guess you've never seen a coach before" Rolfe smiled at her. She looked at him apologetically, while getting in the carriage.

The drive was long, but she enjoyed it, looking out into the busy streets. This was her first chance to see more of London and she was overwhelmed by its beauty. There were large bridges over the rivers, and tall buildings everywhere. Men painted gorgeous paintings, while women in large gowns wandered the streets. 'Am I ever going to try on one of those?' she thought. Once again her mind drifted to John. He would have loved to see her in an English dress. She sighed sadly. Then noticed, that John Rolfe was looking at her. She quickly smiled at him and thanked him for saving her life. So much had happened this day already, and she felt that there was more to come.

The coach stopped before a giant mansion and Rolfe got out and reached for her hand. "I hope this is satisfying enough for you", he said with a gentle smile. Pocahontas just nodded. She had never seen a house this big before. She followed John Rolfe into the house where he took off his hat and put it down on a table. "Mrs Jenkins!" he yelled and a little voice was heard from the top of the stairs. "Johnny, have you had a nice day? Oh you have brought a guest". A little lady in a red skirt came down the stairs, while smiling. "Mrs. Jenkins, this is Pocahontas, she's a princess" he said while smiling at both of them.

"What a lovely girl", Mrs. Jenkins said looking at Pocahontas. "But she needs to put on some decent clothes" Mrs. Jenkins continued. The Indian princess looked down at herself. Yes, she didn't exactly look like the women from London, but she was going to miss her own clothes, and her mother's necklace. She sighed. It just didn't fit with a new outfit.

Mrs. Jenkins took her hand and led her upstairs, opening a large closet. Pocahontas looked at all the clothes. There were beautiful dresses and strange things she had never seen before. Mrs. Jenkins took out one of the items and put it around her waist. "This is a corset. This may seem a bit strange to you, but here let me try". She tightened it around her waist and Pocahontas gasped in pain. 'So this was why the English women looked so thin' she thought. Mrs. Jenkins took out a beautiful blue gown and helped her get it on, then pushed her in front of something called a mirror, where she could see her own reflection. "Why you look stunning. Go downstairs, then I'll make some dinner".

John Rolfe stood at the foot of the stairs, when she appeared. He looked surprisingly at her, when she flowed down the stairs. "You look absolutely beautiful", he said while taking her hand and leading her to another room. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. "Dinner will be served in ten minutes", Mrs. Jenkins called out from the kitchen.

The food was new and exiting and tasted wonderfully. However she had great trouble using a fork and a knife, not ever having tried it before. Rolfe laughed at her attempt, and she felt stupid, looking at him angrily. He stopped immediately and put a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry; I know it must be hard for you. You're here alone, aren't you?" he asked. Her look upon him softened, and she nodded silently. "It must be hard for you to be here on your own" he said, and Pocahontas smiled sadly, wishing once again that she were at home with her people.

After dinner he took her out in the garden. "Thought you would like some air", he said letting go of her hand. There were great trees in the garden, and she was happy to see grass. "I'm really grateful for all you have done for me today"; she said and looked up into his eyes. "Hey, I'm a gentlemen, it's my job to treat a princess royally", he said with little smile. Tomorrow I'll take you to meet our king", he promised, and Pocahontas smiled gratefully, then went sad. "I have somewhere I have to be first", she said and Rolfe nodded. "Just take the carriage anywhere you want", he said, then went inside to give her some privacy.

She kneeled on the soft grass and found a beautiful red rose. She had never seen this kind of flower before, but it was the most exquisite flower she had ever seen. She touched the dark petals with one finger, then felt tears slide down her cheeks. Tomorrow was an important day for her. She was to meet the great King James and she was to say goodbye to her love forever. Even after Mrs. Jenkins had put her to bed, she cried and only fell asleep, when dawn approached.

The next morning Mrs. Jenkins helped her get dressed and she hurried down to the dining room, which was empty. "Oh yes, Johnny left to run some errands, he'll be back soon. He said you should just take the carriage, where you needed to go. But first you need to get some breakfast", she said and left for the kitchen.

After breakfast she hurried out to the carriage. The drive was once again long, but this time she didn't look out the window. She just sat still crying silently. The carriage stopped before John's house, and she got out. Thomas was already there, when she entered the house. And he looked sadly at her. "I'll keep checking in on him everyday, but it's best if you just forget about him, so you can move on with your life". He knew his words were harsh, but she had to move on.

John still lay pale as death on the bed, and Pocahontas kneeled before him, leaning down to his ear. "Goodbye my love. I'll never stop loving you", she sighed, then quickly got up, knowing if she stayed any longer she would never leave. She nodded a goodbye to Thomas, wishing him all the best, then left for the coach. She didn't cry on her way home, knowing if she started, she would never stop.

When she arrived home at the mansion, John Rolfe was there. He immediately noticed something was wrong, and she quickly fell into his arms sobbing. He just held her, knowing that this was a private matter. When her sobbing had subsided she pulled back and looked up at him. "I'm ready to meet your king", she said determinately, and Rolfe nodded.

Mrs. Jenkins had picked a beautiful ivory dress for her to wear, and Rolfe complimented her once more, as he led her to the carriage. Pocahontas looked out the window at the lovely palace; they approached and wondered what it would be like to live in a place like that.

She was very nervous as John Rolfe helped her out of the coach. She had never met a king before, and she feared she might insult him, not knowing very much about their customs. Rolfe led her through a grand set of doors, and she found herself in a grand hall. At the end of the hall two large thrones were placed. As they neared them she thought of what you say. 'How do you address a king?' she thought nervously.

Rolfe stopped in front of the two thrones and made a low bow. , while Pocahontas made a curtsy. Welcome to England, Pocahontas", the queen said and smiled at her. The Indian princess smiled back and said "Thank you, your Grace". "It's good to see that you are alive and well. We heard about what happened to Smith, sadly" the king said, then smiled. "Luckily Ratcliffe is where he belongs, in jail. We heard about his lies, and what he did to Smith. He will never set foot in Jamestown again", the king declared and Pocahontas smiled delighted. John Rolfe looked at her when John's name was mentioned, and she knew he would ask her about him later.

"Let the dance begin", King James announced, and Rolfe took Pocahontas' hand. "Just follow my lead", he said with a smile and reached around her waist. She learned easily and laughed, when another man bid her up to dance. Several men bid her up, and she danced until her feet hurt. Rolfe took her hand and let her away from the dance floor.

He was silent for a couple of minutes, then took a deep breath. "You are the girl that followed Smith here, aren't you?" he asked, and she looked down sadly. "I tried to save him, but I couldn't...He's part of my past now" she sighed. She refused to cry again. She had shed her tears for him, and there was nothing more she could do. John Rolfe embraced her gently and she buried her face against his shoulder.

It was late when they arrived back at the mansion, and Pocahontas was tired. But Rolfe guided her into the living room. "If you want, I'll read you something", he said with a little smile. She smiled back at him. She had never seen a book, only heard about them, and she looked forward to discovering what reading was. It was long past midnight, when he finally closed the book and said goodnight, and she smiled to herself as she went up to her bedroom.

A month went and Pocahontas stayed at John Rolfe's house, loving how safe she felt there. They had been to dozens of balls, and she had learned to like the English customs. No one looked at her strangely anymore, like they did when she first arrived, because her skin colour was different than theirs. They all felt like she now belonged to the aristocratic society. Rolfe and her spent countless hours reading, talking and dancing, and they grew really close. So close that she forgot all about her land and her people. The only thing that mattered to her was the warm feeling she felt, when she looked at John Rolfes' handsome face.

So when Rolfe came home with news, she was surprised. "A ship is sailing to Jamestown in two days", he exclaimed, and she looked at him with big eyes. This was shat she had been waiting for, but now she suddenly didn't know what to feel. The month at the Rolfe's house had been the most exciting she had ever had, but the thought of going home stirred her heart. She would get to see her father and Nakoma again, which she had dreamed of for a long time, but when she looked into the green eyes of John Rolfe, she knew that there was something she was going to miss, much more than the great town of London.

She had come to like him, because of his kindness to her. No one had ever taken care of her, the way he had. He was a true gentleman with a good heart and a lovingly sense of humour, which Pocahontas appreciated. And when she stood at the dock alone, she almost changed her mind to stay, when she realized that she had fallen in love with him.

Mrs. Jenkins was at the dock too, and the two women hugged each other tightly. "Tale good care of yourself, my dear", she said and straightened her skirt. Pocahontas smiled at her and nodded, while looking around. "Um, is John Rolfe here? He left the house, before I managed to say goodbye", she said sadly, and Mrs. Jenkins smiled. I think I know where she is", she said and pointed toward the deck of the ship. Pocahontas whirled around, seeing him standing there in all his glory, with a smile on his face. She hurried op the gangway and threw herself into his arms almost weeping with joy. "John, what are you doing here?" she asked amazingly and stared up at him. "I never tried following my heart before, and I think it's time that I do. My heart belongs to you. Where you go, I go", he said smilingly and embraced her once again. Pocahontas had never felt happier than she did at that moment.

The trip back was tough and was nothing like the trip to England. They had been in London after only three months, because the wind had been with them, but now it was clear that the sea had a mind of its own. Big waves threw themselves at the ship, and Pocahontas became very nauseous, and couldn't stand or walk, without being thrown against a wall or a table. Rolfe seemed more confident, having sailed with ships lots of times before. He told her that this was nothing, compared to being on a ship, when it was flooded. She didn't want to imagine what it was like and only pushed herself further into the embrace of John Rolfe. 'Please let me be at home soon', she thought then felt a twinge of guilt. She had promised not to ever forget her land, and that was exactly what she had done. London had been so overwhelming and exciting that she had forgotten what it was like to live in tents and how fun it was to capture fish and play in the water. And now she had to face a world, she didn't know if she even belonged to anymore.

After four months they ship finally docked in Jamestown, and Pocahontas had never felt so relieved getting off the boat. The settlers had built a giant fort, since she was there last, and small houses and cottages stood tall in the little town. Hopefully the white and the Indians could live peacefully together she thought, hoping that her father had accepted that the white man was now part of their lives.

"So this is Jamestown", Rolfe said and looked around. "It's small right now, but it'll grow", he said turning to Pocahontas. "I know it must be strange, seeing all of this, but I'm sure you'll learn to like it here", he said and she smiled a small smile. 'Maybe he was right', she thought. It was just strange to return the land, where everything was changed. "Please, let us go see my father" she asked suddenly, not wanting to wait in Jamestown anymore. John Rolfe nodded in agreement and led their horses out of the town.

She was so exited to see her people that she almost outrode Rolfe. They reached the village in no time, even though it was far away from Jamestown, and Pocahontas jumped from her horse, running to her fathers tent. "Father, I'm home", she called and Powhatan quickly emerged from the tent. "Wing-gap-o, my daughter he said and embraced her tightly as she ran into his arms. "I missed you so much", she said looking into his brown eyes. "So did I, so did I", he said with a gentle smile. More of the Indians had heard the commotion and seen the strange horses, so they gathered around the tent. Suddenly Pocahontas heard another familiar voice.

"Nakoma!" she almost yelled and threw herself at the other girl. "How are you? What's new?" Pocahontas asked, and Nakoma blushed taking one of the men's hands in hers. "I have gotten married", she said shyly, and the Indian princess smiled happily. "Congratulations", she said, then remembered John Rolfe. "Um, I have some news too", she said silently and went over to Rolfe, where she took his hand. "This is John Rolfe... He's a friend of mine", she said softly smiling up at him. The other Indians looked confused. They had obviously expected to see her with the man, she followed to England and not some stranger. However they all could see the happiness shining in Pocahontas' eyes, so they said nothing. Powhatan stepped forward and shook Rolfe's hand, just as his daughter had taught him. "Welcome", he said to the stranger, who removed his hat. "It's an honour to finally meet the great chief Powhatan", he said smiling charmingly. The chief nodded, already liking this stranger.

Pocahontas stayed in her own tent, while John Rolfe stayed in another. Since they weren't married, they weren't allowed to live together, but in the evening they sat in each others embrace near the fire, enjoying the feel of each others body. "I'm so glad you came with me", she said with a huge smile, and John Rolfe looked at her. "I'll do anything for you, my love", he answered and squeezed her gently.

The next morning Pocahontas took her boat and sailed to her secret place, while Rolfe stayed behind talking to her father. She longed to tell Grandmother Willow all about her trip to England. Meeko and Flit followed her in the boat, having missed their princess. "Is that my Pocahontas", the old tree asked, when the native girl arrived. "Yes, I'm finally home", she answered sitting in front of the huge tree. "I'm so glad to see you, my child", she said then continued. "What was the new world like?" she asked already knowing the answer. "It was amazing. London is a very beautiful city, full of streets, tall buildings and lots of people, all in different shapes and sizes. They all wear distinguished clothes and jewellery made of silver and gold" Pocahontas told. "I see", Grandmother Willow said then looked at the girl with a smile. "And did you find something interesting in England?" The Indian princess smiled shyly, knowing what the old tree meant".

"His name is John Rolfe", she said happily while Meeko looked at questioningly. "He's a noble man, who rescued me from a loose horse", she told and Grandmother Willow smiled. "You have finally found your path", she said and Pocahontas nodded smiling, and then went sad. Things had developed very differently than she had thought. She suddenly remembered how she and John Smith had spent time talking to Grandmother Willow, and they had shared their first kiss, at the exact same place. A tear escaped the corner of her eye, and the great tree looked at her. "He didn't make it, did he?" she asked and Pocahontas shook her head. "He's past now", she said then wiped her eyes. She wouldn't allow herself to think of him again. He was not a part of life anymore, and she wanted to be happy thinking about her future with John Rolfe. "I'll be back soon", she told the old tree, then returned to her boat.

When she came back to the village John Rolfe met her. "Pocahontas is there a place where we can go talk...undisturbed?" he asked and took her hand. She looked around. "Come with me", she answered dragging him towards the river. They both sat down at the edge, looking at each other. "What is it?" Pocahontas asked curiously, when he started having the fidgets. "Well, you see. I talked to your father..." he began then stopped looking out at the river. "This place is amazing", he said then looked at her. "You're amazing", he continued, and she smiled gratefully, blushing lightly. "You were saying?", she asked and he straightened. "Yes... I asked your father if...if...if it is all right that I ask for your hand", he finished nervously. She jumped in his arms laughing. "I love you", she said then kissed him lightly. "And the answer is yes", she said smiling up at her now fiancé.

After a week the wedding should be held. But Pocahontas needed to be alone one last time, sailing out to the glade. "Congratulations, my little girl", the old tree said as she saw the girl. "The day has finally arrived", the tree continued. Yes. I just needed to be myself one last time. But I'm looking forward to being his wife, and we'll live happily ever after. Nothing can happen now", she said with a smile. "I thought I would find you here", a voice said from behind her and she whirled around, knowing immediately who it was, but refusing to believe it.

"John Smith?" she said and paled, when she saw him standing two feet behind her. "But..but it can't be you", she continued standing up and moving towards him. "It is me" he stated, taking her hand, when she reached him. "But they said you'd never wake up", she said incredulous" I never thought I would see you again", she sighed. He looked at her, his lips curled downwards. "No, I noticed that...I see you've been very busy", he told her, and she knew that he knew all about her marriage to John Rolfe. "I'm sorry John, but I thought that you were gone forever", she tried to explain, but he would have none of that. "I've been awake for quite some time, but did you even bother to check on me?" he said angrily and she gasped, when his grip on her hand tightened. "Please let me go, you're hurting me", she pleaded not believing that this was the same man she had loved less than a year ago, He was so harsh, and didn't seem to believe anything she said. "I couldn't wait forever", she tried, tears starting to run down her beautiful face. "No, just a couple of months, but you didn't want to, right. Isn't that the truth?" he demanded and she pulled on her hand. "No, I love you, I never stopped", she cried hoping he would believe her. "Ah you love me? So that is why you're marrying John Rolfe" he asked bitterly. She shook her head not knowing what to say.

She didn't know that he was awake. How could she. No one had said anything, not even Thomas. But she knew why. He had told her to move on, and she had. She couldn't go back to where she had been. Her life had been ruined because of John, but she couldn't tell him that. He was angry enough as it was.

"So...am I invited to the weeding", he asked sarcastic, and let go of her hand. "Please John, don't..." she started but he held a hand up in front of her."I can take a hint", he said and turned away from her. Her face was wet with tears. She didn't know what to do. She loved John Rolfe, but she had missed John Smith even more, and now it was too late. He didn't want her anymore, and she was engaged to someone else.

This was so unfair she thought angrily. How did John dare treat her like this? She couldn't wait forever, and she had been told that he would never look upon her again. Then suddenly she realized something. He only acted this way because he was jealous. And she didn't blame him. She was to marry someone else in an hour. Never had she been more confused. She had to find out who she belonged to. John was walking away from her in anger, but she couldn't let him go like this. She followed him, took his arm and spun him around, kissing him passionately on the lips.

She had never realized she could miss his lips that much, and John looked surprised at her. When she released him again, he stared incredulously at her. "Pocahontas...?" he asked confused and she embraced him tightly. "I missed you so much", she sighed and realized this was where she belonged. Right here in his embrace, where she felt safe and warm.

"I'll never leave you again", she said and looked into his deep blue eyes. He softened in her embrace and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry" he told her gently, then kissed her again. "I never meant to be that harsh with you... I was just so furious and jealous", he admitted and sighed. "I know my love", she said and touched a hand to his cheek.

"I have to go back, and you have to come with me...I'm not sure I can do this alone", she told him fearfully. She didn't want to hurt John Rolfe, but there was no other way, if she wanted to stay with John Smith. They started sailing towards the village, Pocahontas more nervous than ever.

John Rolfe saw his future bride come towards him with a man he knew. John Smith. Rolfe knew at that moment that there wouldn't be any ceremony that day or any other day. He had heard about their relationship in London and knew the feelings Pocahontas had for this man. Even though they had gotten engaged, he knew that she would never forget the man she had followed to London. And with him being here alive, there was no way she could go through with a wedding.

Pocahontas knew what John Rolfe was thinking, and when she reached him, she embraced him. "I'm sorry", she said lovingly and kissed him on the cheek. "I never meant to hurt you", she continued and he took her hand. "All I want is for you to be happy", he said, then looked at John Smith. "Take good care of her", Rolfe asked and John nodded. "I'll protect her with my life", he answered and looked at Pocahontas. "I love her more than anything", he continued and she smiled lovingly at him.

John Rolfe left for Jamestown the same day, but a wedding was still held in the Indian village. John Smith promised to honour and love Pocahontas for the rest of their lives, and by saying yes, she had never known a moment, when she had been happier. Finally she was where she belonged.


End file.
